What Family is For
by Rosel
Summary: Set after Salvation Chloe and Lois work together to save their men. Clois, Chlollie, and Chlo-Lo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**Spoilers: This is set immediately after Salvation. **

Chloe frantically went through all of her screens searching for Oliver and who ever took him. She had to find him. She stood on edge just going through everything she possiblly could to get his signal back to trace him to find him. Then suddenly her cell rang. She was just going to ignore it, this was important. Ollie was gone. She had to find him. She needed to find him. She had finally admitted to herself and to him that she loved him. She couldn't lose him now. He was virtually her only link into this real world. She couldn't imagine her life without him, not now. She ignored it searching and searching for anything that could help her find him. The phone kept ringing and she finally glanced at it, it was Lois. Lois she knew that Clark would have to say goodbye to her. He was leaving this world to save it. She knew her cousin needing someone to talk to and normally she'd be there in a heartbeat but Ollie... she had to find Ollie she'd have this talk with Lois later. But something in her gut told her to answer. So she did and said, "Lois, look I'm sorry it's just not a good ..."

Lois crackled voice weeped to her, "Chloe I need you... I don't know what to do."

"Look, Lois I know Clark left but...I can't talk about it right now..."

"What? He left...no he didn't he's right here, he's dying. I was going to call the amublence but then I thought what could regular doctors do? They wouldn't know what to do and he's all in his Blur get up. If anyone would know what to do it would be you cuz, please help me, help me save the man I love, I... I... don't know what to do?" Lois said through the scattered cries and tone of utter panic.

Chloe didn't think she just reacted and said, "OK Lois calm down! What happened?"

"I don't know he just fell from the sky into this dark abandoned alley. He's all bloody with a knife in his chest. I don't understand. I thought he was invincible."

"Lois is there something different about the knife? Is it green?"

"No, it's not green, but it's different it's blue."

"Blue? Blue. OK Lois get that knife away from Clark, right now! Just throw it out of the way."

Lois grabbed the knife out of Clark's chest. She threw it out of the way. She then looked at Clark and felt his neck with her two fingers feeling for his pulse. His pulse was slow but it started to get stronger. She then desperately ripped his black t-shirt through the middle. Her mouth gaped open at his wounded chest as his wound closed up and completely healed right before her very eyes.

She said amazed overcome with joy, "Chlo it's healing he's healing I can't beleive it!"

Lois slapped both of his cheeks and she whispered about as low Lois was capable of whispering, which wasn't very low. "Come on Smallville. Wake up!"

Then she said still in panic mode to Chloe, "He's still out."

"OK just stay put. Keep out of sight and I'll send some special friends that will take him to a special doctor who knows how to deal with Clark."

"OK. And Chlo."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Chloe hung up and quickly made the call to Dr. Hamilton to send a team to pick up Clark.

Then she went to the computers searching for Ollie. She couldn't think about Clark and Lois right now. She had one mission at the moment to find Ollie. She spent hours upon hours exhausting all of her resources. She sent a team at the Earth station Satelite site looking for any trace of Ollie and any clue to where he could be but they couldn't find a thing. She felt utterly hopeless. She was all alone, again. Ollie had helped her stay calm through all of this Kandorian crisis. She had been all alone last year. She had fallen a part all bent and broken but Ollie had put her back together again. Now what? What could she possibly do? She sat there tears invading her eyes feeling utterly alone.

Then she heard a voice, "Wow, now this is what I call a club house."

Chloe turned around shocked to see Lois standing there all wide eye but a bit broken down herself. Her face slihgtly puffy from old tears.

"Lois how did you find me? How did you get passed the security system?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, that Dr. Hamilton guy told me where you were and gave me a security code thingy. He told me what happened to Ollie. I'm so sorry Chlo."

Chloe shrugged, "It's just part of the hazard of loving a hero."

Lois looked at Chloe with a small smile and said, "Love? You're actually admitting it now? You love him.?"

Chloe couldn't answer that, not now. She put her focus back to the computer consoles.

Lois touched her cousins shoulder sympathetically and said, "Chlo, it's going to be OK. You'll find him."

Chloe turned back to Lois her eyes flooded with tears and said, "I'm not so sure, Lois. I tried everything. I searched everywhere. And this is me locating people is my speciality. I don't know what to do."

Chloe then fell into her cousins arms. Lois wrapped her arms around Chloe patting her back gently. Chloe took solace in her cousins arms and she simply stood there and cried. She just let all of it out. The release of the tears beside her cousins shoulder was comforting and although her pain and ache didn't go completely away, it did not feel like the lonliness was taking her over anymore.

Then they parted and Lois said, "How can I help?"

Chloe wiped her tears from her swollen eyes, "I don't know Lo. I checked everywhere. It feels hopeless."

"Nothing's hopeless, Cuz. There's always hope. You know that." Lois said.

Chloe's eyes grew wide as she looked around the room, lost. "Do I?" She asked.

"Yeah. You do deep down. You don't give up, Chlo. It isn't you. You're a fighter, always have been. Which is why I probally should have figured you were the Clark slash the Blur's side kick sooner, but that's a convo for another time. Come on Chlo let me help you out. Besides this way I can do something besides sit and just worry about Clark waking up from his comma."

"Clark's in a comma?"

"Yeah, that Dr. Hammy dude has him in some type of tanning bed trying to heal him more. There was something about the impact of the fall putting him in the comma. Chlo, I can't just sit and worry I have to do something. Let me help." Lois said.

"OK, Lo I'd like that." Chloe said looking up at her cousin grateful that this time there was hope she had Lois on her side and just maybe they could find Oliver together. Things looked bleak and dire with Oliver missing and Clark in a comma but all wasn't lost these two cousins had each other to pick each other up and help carry the load. That is what family is for.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I love Chlo-Lo! I know this few sentences seems like an end but I'm thinking about contiuing. What do you think should I continue? And should the next chapter be in Lois perspective? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Smallville**

**Spoilers: To Salvation **

Lois couldn't beleive it, Clark was the Blur? No way? Her lips tilted in a crooked excited grin. Of course Clark was the blur. Everything just clicked with her. All of the missing puzzle peices just came together. Deep down she always had an idea that he just might be the blur. All of the mysteries surrounded by Clark just clicked back together. That had to be it. She knew Clarks touch, she knew Clarks kiss. It was Clark.

Everything she muddled together in her head. She had all of these things she wanted to say to Clark. Lois walked around thinking about everything. Clark had pushed her away wanting her to leave, it had to be for a reason he had to be trying to protect her from something.

She didn't think it was possible she had loved Clark even more at that moment, knowing the sacrafices he was willing to make. Knowing he was the one watching over everyone trying to protect everyone having to live for such a higher purpose then what he wanted. She had fallen in love with him all over again. She loved Clark Kent and she loved the Blur and now she knew they were one and the same it helped her feel whole.

As she walked along the streets of Metropolis it got darker and cloudy and began to rain. She was about to get ready to go back to the Daily Planet and get out of the rain but something in her gut told her not to. And Lois learned through the years to always trust her gut and her instincts.

She walked pass an abandoned alley and she heard a large crash and saw the water splatter all around. Then as she stepped further to investigate her heart almost stopped when she saw Clark lying there pratically lifeless. Her whole world stopped and froze right there. Clark was decked out in the black trench coat and black t-shirt with s symbol in the middle. No, no, no. It couldn't be him. This had to be some kind of night mare some kind of... She was sure the blur was some kind of invincible alien. How could this be him, lying there pratcially lifeless?

Lois felt his pulse and it beat slowly fading away barely there. This couldn't be hapening. Lois couldn't think straight, she has finally found out who Clark really was. She was so close to have all of Clark. And now...now he was pratically gone for good.

She took her cell phone and was about to dial 911 but then something occured to her. She knew Clark was different now. How many articles had she had gone after about people that had special powers? How many people were sent to Belle Reeve or a place like Black Creek for having powers? They were expermented on. What could a doctor possibly do for him? What if there was something special about him that she didn't know about.

She felt so lost and so alone and so scared. She didn't know anything about this. She didn't know anything about his physiology or what she could do or what doctors could do for him. She despertately wished she knew what to do. She felt like she should. Everything was all muddled and confused and panic flared up through out her entire body.

She wished she knew Clark, she wished he had opened up to her. She wished she would know how to help him. She was reminded of all of the times when Chloe looked at her all knowing like she knew something more then her but hid it from her. Chloe? CHLOE! That's it her cousin. All of those intstances flashed in her mind and it clicked. She was always the labrynth of information for so long. Chloe knew! And Chloe would know what to do so she called her cousin and suddenly she didn't feel so alone.  
***

Lois had followed this Dr. Hamilton guy to a private hospital room where they kept Clark. Oliver had bought this wing so they kept a lot of things exclusive and private. Lois looked around and looked like a work in progress.

They put Clark on this special bed and they attached him to machines that really didn't seem to work. Then it looked like Dr. Hamilton had an idea he furrowed his eye brow and had conversed with his staff giving them specific orders. Then soon they had some strange tan bed looking thing and had put Clark in it.

She had to say something it kind of was ridiculous, "Clark is unconscious he doesn't need a tan. He's tan enough."

Dr. Hamilton stopped for a moment and looked at her sincerly,"Lois right? I've heard a lot about you."

"OK?"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. This will save him."

"From what? I thought he was healed."

"For the most part he is but the impact of the fall knocked him out and caused him to go into a comma. Removing the Blue Kryptonite has healed his outter body and brought back his powers but his consciousness needs a little more to be healed. After some sun exposure he should be fine."

"He should be?" Lois asked.

"Well, nothing like this happened before. In theory it should work." He said.

"It better work. Or theory in theory I'll kick your ass." Lois said.

Then he said, "We're doing everything we can."

"Good. If you excuse me I need to get some fresh air." Lois said.

Lois needed to get out of there. She hating feeling so useless. She folded her arms and walked through the hall way. Then she heard a comotion coming down the hall and then she heard someone say, "What do you mean her body is gone? How do bodies just disappear?"

"I don't know but we're in a heap of trouble. It's not like it's some Jane Doe. It's Tess Mercer!"

Lois eyes went wide and she couldn't help but want to know what happened to her former boss. How did she disappear? What was going on with her?

So she snuck pass everyone who were in the hall and she snuck into the room. She went pass everything and found Tess' burned victim bed vacated, she looked for signs of a struggle or signs that a body was moved but she couldn't see a thing. Then at the bottom of the bed she found small round meatalic disk with strange symbols on it.

Then she heard foot steps and tried to hide as she did this she realized it was Doctor Hamilton.

"Lois." He said.

She went out of hiding and she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you? Clark was right you are a curious one."

"Thanks."

"What did you find?" He asked.

"OH, nothing, I just needed something to..."

"Lois, I know we've just met and that's reason enough not to trust me, but just know I work along Chloe and Clarks side. They trust me with things. Things that most people can't understand. There so much knowledge about other worlds that I've tapped into and if you want to find out more then what your own resources have then I think you might want to share it with me."

Lois looked at him seriously and said, "Fine. Somehow I trust you. Friend of Clark's and all. I better call Chloe..."

His face changed and he looked a little more disheartened and concerned, "Chloe, so you don't know. Of course you don't know, there probally wasn't much time for that."

"For what? What's going on with my little cuz?"

"It's Oliver he's missing."

Chloe was an absolute mess as she put a hand through her scattered blonde hair. There were circles under her eyes and she looked pale and her eyes looked glazed over.

Lois put a hand on her cousin's shoulder and said, "Cuz sit. OK. Relax."

Chloe kept looking from screen to screen her eyes darting everywhere. "I just have to find him and everything it's just so scattered. I feel like I'm missing something. I should know it. I should see but I just...I'm lost Lo."

Lois pursed her lips and said, "I know you are. You just lost the man you love. You want to save him but your to close to it. You've been through so much your vision just might be a little blurry. I know mine was earlier but you helped me so let me help you. Just sit and breath OK Chlo."

Chloe took a deep breath and sat down and said, "Yeah, OK just a breather."

Then Lois went through the screens and looked at the footage of the Earth Satelite station and the wreckage and the evidence. She looked through all of the evidence and she zoomed in and saw a small device. She then zoomed in further and saw it had strange markings on it. She examined it closer and something clicked in. She remembered the device she found by Tess' bed it was the same device.

"This is it." She said out loud.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"This device, it has to be the link somehow. The connection. I saw it in Tess' hospital room after Tess disappeared."

"Tess disappeared?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. So this means where ever Tess disappeared..."

"Ollie disappeared too." Chloe said having everything click in her head.

"I can't believe I missed this device, it is close to the Book of Rao." Chloe said.

"Your distressed. It's OK. The important thing is that we will find him, together." Lois said as she place her hand on Chloe's and she squeezed it full of her tender loving touch.

Chloe smiled her eyes filled with graditude and hope and she said, "Thanks cuz, your the best."

Lois shrugged her shoulders giving a small smile and said, "Yeah, it runs in the family."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
